teamrainfandomcom-20200214-history
Petra Redwood
'Petra Redwood '''is a student from Haven Academy and a member of Team NPIR. She fights with a greatsword named Stalagmight. She made her first appearance in the "Homeward Bound" Arc, following Nyssa Noirette meeting Jin-Shi Pan for the first time since the Fall of Beacon. She originally studied at Elysium Academy, then graduated to Haven Academy where she became a member of Team NPIR alongside Nanako Amaranth, Jin-Shi Pan and Isambard Nihtholt. Appearance Petra is a fairly short girl with a tanned complexion. Her hair is cut so that it falls to her shoulder on one side, but is only level with her jaw on the other. Original Outfit She wears a pale brown short-sleeved dress with a pleated skirt and darker brown trim. She also wears dark brown gloves and thigh-high socks with silver lining, as well as light brown ankle boots and grey sleeves. Over her clothing she wears silver armour - a chestplate and a set of pauldrons over her right shoulder. Casual Outfit Petra wears a double-breasted coat/dress hybrid with fur trim. Her legs are bare and she wears small brown boots with numerous buckles. "Maiden" Outfit Petra's "Maiden" outfit consists of a light mocha halter-neck dress with a pleated skirt - the ties crossing her chest and forming an X-shape, with the triangle formed by the breast and bottom half of the X filled in with a sheer material. She wears light brown-grey upper-arm-length sleeves with brown gloves, and thigh-high light brown-grey stockings with brown ankle boots. She also has silver pauldrons - three on each shoulder - secured with dark brown straps. Personality Petra is dutiful, chivalrous and a disciplined combatant. She puts one hundred and twenty per cent into any task or mission she needs to fulfil, and goes out of her way to stick to the rules. Despite this, she has a temper and often locks horns with Nanako - forcing Isambard or Jin to play the peacemaker. Despite being Jin's partner, Petra's closest relationship is with Isambard. The two share a very close platonic bond, considering each other siblings as well as best friends. Petra is quickly relieved by Isambard's words when he attempts to alleviate her concerns. Powers and Abilities Like other members of her team, Petra is a close-quarters combatant and uses a more traditional weapon in the form of a large, single-form sword. Despite her weapon's weight, she is still a fairly speedy opponent. Semblance Petra's semblance, nicknamed "Petrafy", allows her to use stone or earthy materials in her surroundings to her advantage, creating small platforms, ramps, handholds amongst other things. Rupturing the ground below her allows her to kick off with greater speed and add greater weight to her attacks. Weaknesses Petra is most likely weak to ranged opponents she cannot reach and attack due to her weapon being of a single melee form. Trivia * Petra alludes to Ashima, the legend of the Stone Forest of Shilin. * "Petra" is derived from the Greek ''Πετρος (Petros) meaning "stone". * "Redwood" is a species of tree. * Petra's zodiac sign is Virgo. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Haven Academy Students Category:Team NPIR Category:Virgo Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Mistral